Media dispensers and media depositories are known. Media depositories are used to receive items of media from a customer. A common type of media depository is a sheet media depository for receiving items of media in sheet form. For example, such items of media can be currency notes, cheques, tickets, giros, receipts or the like.
Some sheet depositories are capable of receiving a bunch of sheets in a loading area and then picking individual sheets from the bunch so that each sheet can then be identified and validated individually prior to storage of the validated sheet within a depository or returned to a customer. Bunches of items of media such as currency notes and/or cheques or the like are thus deposited by a user and, subsequent to a user agreement step and item verification step, these items are stored semi-permanently within a self-service terminal until security staff or bank staff come to empty a storage unit. Such storage units are often referred to as stacking bins. Alternatively, when an input item is identified as being an illicit or damaged item, the item is stored in a storage unit referred to as a reject bin.
Media dispensers are used to provide media items to a customer. Typically a user visits a user interface and, via the interface, requests one or more items of media. These are temporarily stored in one or more cassettes and subsequent to user verification may be selectively dispensed to the user/customer.
Media dispensers and/or media depositories may be found in a wide range of self-service terminals. Such terminals may be teller machines, teller assist units or the like. An increasing range of features and functionality is being offered by self-service terminals. This is creating challenges in terms of product usability, security and privacy. In addition, some financial institutions wish to use an automated teller machine (ATM) or other self-service terminal to create brand recognition and showcase innovation.
However, when a self-service terminal such as an ATM is to be provided with increased functionality, the complexity of the device increases accordingly. A user is thus faced with a confusing choice during a transaction. For example, if a multi-media station which might be able to store or dispense multiple types of items of media is to be accessed by a user, a user can be confused as to which input or output port items of media are to be input at or dispensed from. This can lead to user error and ultimately transaction failure. This can also provide a user with an unpleasant experience.
A custom-built self-service terminal is known that provides a single slot deposit/dispense media interface separated from a secure unit containing a dispenser and/or depository and linked thereto by a robotic arm. This custom-built terminal is very expensive and difficult to install because of its size and shape. It also requires very accurate alignment between the robotic arm and the slots in the secure unit.